


What's In A Kiss?

by Smokeycut



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Marrow is bad at being a person, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: Marrow has read hundreds of books about first kisses, but she's never seen one for herself. But trying to witness such an act can lead to all sorts of sticky situations, and it won't be nearly as simple as she expects. But lucky for her, there's another student who is willing to help her out.





	What's In A Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my X-Men Day fic! I decided to go for an ode to late 90s X-Men, and one of my personal favorite ships from the era. Hope you enjoy!

First kisses turned the world upside down. That’s what all the books told her, anyways. When two people’s lips met, fireworks went off in their heads, their hearts burst, the world shook and the stars exploded and… and… 

She wasn’t sure what happened after. That was always where the stories ended. But she wanted to know what happened next. She decided to find out. What was in a kiss? Did it really change everything? Did it shake the foundation of reality? Marrow had to know. 

Her first targets were Scott and Jean. They were sitting beneath the old oak tree and talking about whatever boring nonsense married people talked about. A blanket was laid out beneath them, and a basket sat atop it. Scott smiled awkwardly, and Jean batted her eyelashes as he leaned towards her. Marrow frowned. She needed to see it. The tree branches swayed, the leaves rustled, and Marrow leaned in even closer as they kissed...

And Marrow fell out of the tree, landing on their picnic basket, crushing it. 

“Sarah?!” 

“What were you doing up there?” Jean asked. She went to check that Marrow was okay, only to have her hand batted away.

“Nothing! Just leaving so I didn’t have to see you two slobbering all over each other!” 

She stormed off, red-faced from embarrassment. Not only had she been caught, but nothing even happened! Just two adults smashing their faces together. Maybe it only happened with the first kiss? They had, after all, been married. More than once, in Cyclops’ case. She needed to find a different couple. People who hadn’t used up the magic...

That’s what brought her to the pool. Or rather, to the the diving board above the pool. Below, she saw Rogue and Gambit flirting as they swam.

“C’mon, you dumb pretties,” She hissed, as the two avoided making any sort of actual physical contact. She didn’t get why they didn’t just _do it_. 

Suddenly, she caught movement. Gambit ran a hand through Rogue’s white-streaked hair, and Marrow’s breath hitched. They were so close. Their lips were just a breath away from touching, when a voice cried out...

“Cannonball!” 

Something loud, fast, and on fire rocketed into the pool at terminal velocity, splashing water that soaked not only Rogue and Gambit, but _all_ the Mutants who were milling about the area. Beast’s fur was drenched, Psylocke’s sunbathing was interrupted, and Iceman slipped on a puddle of ice. The water even reached Marrow, way up above them all. She recoiled and yelped, before losing her footing and falling into the pool. Psylocke, who had walked up to complain, was given a second dose of displaced water.

Marrow’s head popped up and she looked around to figure out who had just ruined her second stakeout. There he was, laughing and treading water only a few feet away from her. 

Cannonball. Sam Guthrie. The boy who she definitely, absolutely, under no circumstances had a soft spot for. She should have known. Marrow splashed his face, and when he turned to look at her, she turned away. She wrapped her arms around her knees and sank below the surface of the water, praying that he couldn’t see her blushing.

“Dangit, Remy! If it weren’t for Sam, you’d have killed yourself by kissin’ me like that!”

“C’mon, chere. Maybe all it takes to cure dat lil’ problem is a kiss from a handsome prince!”

Rogue walked off, and Gambit followed after her, their ever-turning dance of flirtation and teasing and rejection continuing without fail.

“Hey, Sarah?” Sam asked, nudging the girl in the shoulder. The top of her head bobbed to the surface, though everything below the nose stayed submerged in bitter defiance. “Why’re ya gettin’ all mad?”

“You wouldn’t get it,” She bubbled.

“Try me.”

She looked at him suspiciously, then sighed. If anyone might understand, it’d be another student. So she explained her plan to see if a first kiss really was magic, like the books she read had claimed. Sam burst out laughing, but a glare from the Morlock shut him right up. Luckily, Cannonball had a lead for her.

“Well hey, I know two Mutants who’ll kiss any day now!”

And _that_ was how Marrow and Cannonball wound up on the stairs, spying on two figures who were watching tv from the sofa. Kitty nestled into Rachel’s side, her head on the redhead’s shoulder. Sarah and Sam watched them watch a movie, and then another, and another…

“They’re never gonna do it,” Marrow griped. 

“Darn. I was hopin’ they’d finally go for it. I’m sorry, Sarah. I know ya really wanted to see it, but…”

“But what, farmboy?”

“Well, it ain’t really something ya can see. It’s more of a feelin’ ya get.”

Marrow’s face fell, and her shoulders sagged. By that logic, she’d never be able to find out whether the stories were truthful or not. Nobody would go for a girl with bones poking out of her face. She looked down at the spikes that jutted out of her knees, ripping holes in her jeans. When she looked up, she saw Sam, smiling bashfully at her.

“How’s about I just show ya?”

She nodded her head, closed her eyes, and waited for it to happen.

His lips brushed against hers, nervously almost. She trembled, her hearts pounded in her chest. He kissed her deeply, passionately, and… It made sense. 

Jubilee’s fireworks, Nightcrawler’s bamfs, Havok’s plasma blasts, Phoenix’s flares… None of them compared. It was dynamite, electric, cosmic, all at once. Like bells were ringing and the sky was opening up and stars were exploding around them. Like the whole world was turned upside down. 

And when their lips parted, the two flustered teenagers came away smiling. Sam laughed, Sarah blushed, and they decided to see if the second kiss was even better.


End file.
